Stampa:Future
Academy Award i 78-të, (Ceromonia e Oskarit 2006 ), u mbajt më 5 mars të vitit 2006 në Kodak Theatre në Los Anxhelos. Është radha e 78-të e Annual Academy Awards. Në këtë vit shpërblehen filmat më të mirë të vitit të kaluar 2005. Fituesit e çmimeve Filmi më i mirë - (ang.: Best Motion Picture) * Crash Arritje në Regji - (ang.: Achievement in Directing) * Ang Lee - Brokeback Mountain Paraqitje nga një Aktor në Rolin Kryesorë - (ang.: Performance by an Actor in a Leading Role) * Philip Seymour Hoffman - Capote Paraqitje nga një Aktore në Rolin Kryesorë - (ang.: Performance by an Actress in a Leading Role) * Reese Witherspoon - Walk the Line Paraqitje nga një Aktor në Rolin Ndihmës - (ang.: Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role) * George Clooney - Syriana Paraqitje nga një Aktore në Rolin Ndihmës - (ang.: Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role) * Rachel Weisz - The Constant Gardener Filmi i Animuar Paraqitur më së miri - (ang.: Best Animated Feature Film) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit Film më i Mirë në Gjuhë të Huaj - (ang.: Best Foreign Language Film) * Tsotsi, (Afrika e Jugut) Skenar i Adaptuar - (ang.: Adapted Screenplay) * Brokeback Mountain Skenar Origjinal - (ang.: Original Screenplay) * Crash Shfaqje më e Mirë Dokumentare - (ang.: Best Documentary Feature) * March of the Penguins Çmimi i nderit Me çmim nderi u nderua Robert Altman. Nominimet Filmi më i mirë - (ang.: Best Motion Picture) * Brokeback Mountain * Capote * Crash * Good Night, and Good Luck. * Munich Arritje në Regji - (ang.: Achievement in Directing) * George Clooney - Good Night, and Good Luck. * Paul Haggis - Crash * Ang Lee - Brokeback Mountain * Bennett Miller - Capote * Steven Spielberg - Munich Paraqitje nga një Aktor në Rolin Kryesorë - (ang.: Performance by an Actor in a Leading Role) * Philip Seymour Hoffman - Capote * Terrence Howard - Hustle & Flow * Heath Ledger - Brokeback Mountain * Joaquin Phoenix - Walk the Line * David Strathairn - Good Night, and Good Luck. Paraqitje nga një Aktore në Rolin Kryesorë - (ang.: Performance by an Actress in a Leading Role) * Judi Dench - Mrs. Henderson Presents * Felicity Huffman - Transamerica * Keira Knightley - Pride & Prejudice * Charlize Theron - North Country * Reese Witherspoon - Walk the Line Paraqitje nga një Aktor në Rolin Ndihmës - (ang.: Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role) * George Clooney - Syriana * Matt Dillon - Crash * Paul Giamatti - Cinderella Man * Jake Gyllenhaal - Brokeback Mountain * William Hurt - A History of Violence Paraqitje nga një Aktore në Rolin Ndihmës - (ang.: Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role) * Amy Adams - Junebug * Catherine Keener - Capote * Frances McDormand - North Country * Rachel Weisz - The Constant Gardener * Michelle Williams - Brokeback Mountain Filmi i Animuar Paraqitur më së miri - (ang.: Best Animated Feature Film) * Howl's Moving Castle * Tim Burton's Corpse Bride * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit Film më i Mirë në Gjuhë të Huaj - (ang.: Best Foreign Language Film) * Don't Tell, (Itali) * Joyeux Noël,(Francë) * Paradise Now, (Palestinë) * Sophie Scholl - The Final Days, (Gjermani) * Tsotsi, (Afrika e Jugut) Skenar i Adaptuar - (ang.: Adapted Screenplay) * Brokeback Mountain * Capote * The Constant Gardener * A History of Violence * Munich Skenar Origjinal - (ang.: Original Screenplay) * Crash * Good Night, and Good Luck. * Match Point * The Squid and the Whale * Syriana Arrtije në Drejtim të Artit - (ang.: Achievement in Art Direction) * Good Night, and Good Luck. * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * King Kong * Memoirs of a Geisha * Pride & Prejudice Arritje në Kinematografi - (ang.: Achievement in Cinematography) * Batman Begins * Brokeback Mountain * Good Night, and Good Luck. * Memoirs of a Geisha * The New World Arritje në Dizajnim të Kostumeve - (ang.: Achievement in Costume Design) * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * Memoirs of a Geisha * Mrs. Henderson Presents * Pride & Prejudice * Walk the Line Shfaqje më e Mirë Dokumentare - (ang.: Best Documentary Feature) * Darwin's Nightmare * Enron: The Smartest Guys in the Room * March of the Penguins * Murderball * Street Fight Dokumentar më i Mirë me temë të Shkurtë - (ang.: Best Documentary Short Subject) * The Death of Kevin Carter: Casualty of the Bang Bang Club * God Sleeps in Rwanda * The Mushroom Club * A Note of Triumph: The Golden Age of Norman Corwin Arritje në Redaktim Filmi - (ang.: Achievement in Film Editing) * Cinderella Man * The Constant Gardener * Crash * Munich * Walk the Line Arritje në Makiazh - (ang.: Achievement in Makeup) * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe * Cinderella Man * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Arritje në Shkrim të Muzikës për Filmi (pikë origjinale) - (ang.: Achievement in Music Written For Motion Pictures (Original Score)) * Brokeback Mountain * The Constant Gardener * Memoirs of a Geisha * Munich * Pride & Prejudice Arritje në Shkrim të Muzikës për Film (Kënga Origjinale) - (ang.: Achievement in Music Written For Motion Pictures (Original Song)) * "In the Deep" - Crash * "It's Hard Out Here For a Pimp" - Hustle & Flow * "Travelin' Thru" - Transamerica Filmi më i Mirë i Animuar i Shkurtë - (ang.: Best Animated Short Film) * Badgered * The Moon and the Son: An Imagined Conversation * The Mysterious Geographic Explorations of Jasper Morello * 9 * One Man Band Filmi më i Mirë "Live Action" i Shkurt - (ang.: Best Live Action Short Film) * Ausreißer * Cashback * The Last Farm * Our Time is Up * Six Shooter Arritje në Redaktim të Zërit - (ang.: Achievement in Sound Editing) * King Kong * Memoirs of a Geisha * War of the Worlds Arritje në Zë - (ang.: Achievement in Sound) * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe * King Kong * Memoirs of a Geisha * Walk the Line * War of the Worlds Arritje në Efekte Vizuele - (ang.: Achievement in Visual Effects) * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe * King Kong * War of the Worlds Shih edhe Lidhje të jashtme Category:Academy Awards sipas vitit Category:Filma 2005 bs:Oskar 2006 cy:Gwobr Oscar de:Oscarverleihung 2006 en:78th Academy Awards es:Oscar 2005 fr:Oscars du cinéma 2006 he:טקס האוסקר ה-78 hu:78. Oscar-gála id:Penghargaan Oscar ke-78 it:Premi Oscar 2006 ja:第78回アカデミー賞 lb:78. Oscar-Iwwerreechung nl:Oscaruitreiking 2006 no:Den 78. Oscar-utdelingen pl:Oskary za rok 2005 ro:Oscar 2006 ru:Оскар (кинопремия, 2006) sv:Oscarsgalan 2006 zh:第78届奥斯卡金像奖